This invention relates to a system for inspecting the surface of a moving aluminum surface. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for automatically detecting flaws in the surface of a moving object and storing a visual image of the flaw for inspection thereof. Strobed illumination or electronic or mechanical shuttering are used to arrest surface motion to provide an undistorted view of surface characteristics.